Flying, Arriving, and Otherwise Being Shocked 2
by Viola1
Summary: The second third of my story in which Shiara begins on an adventure.


This is the second part of my first story ever to post on this. It's immediately after Talking to Dragons. Read and please comment.   
*/*/*/*/  


  
  
Flying, Arriving, and Being Otherwise Shocked  
  


"Who da ya wanna-Oh, it's you is it? Thought we'd gotten rid of you!" The gargoyle sneered. " Just get Daystar for me." Shiara said in disgust. "DAYSTAR! Your girlfriend wants to talk to you!" The gargoyle called out with glee. Shiara sent daggers at the gargoyle. "I am NOT his girlfriend you stuck up, termite infested, rotten piece of... of... timber!" Shiara said. "My, my, my, isn't THAT a touchy subject,"  
The merry face of Daystar appeared. His polite smile turned into a grin. "You've got a magic mirror? How wonderful!" He said, polite as ever. "Thank you, I thought so to" Shiara said, falling back to being herself, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I was just calling to tell you I arrived safely and so far loving this place," She said with a grin herself.   
Daystars grin was infectious and almost always ended in her smiling, despite how much she wanted to resist. "So, that's what Mother meant," Daystar mused to himself. Shiara raised her eyebrows, demanding an explanation. Daystar shrugged and simply explained."She said you'd be in contact soon enough. I..well..I was kinda worried that you wouldn't make it," He said with a slight shrug, blushing. "Daystar, I was riding the King of the Dragons. Why on EARTH would you think I wouldn't be okay?" Shiarra asked, though not exactly unpleased that he'd been worried. "Erm...well...the usual reasons. You never know when wizards could pop up?" Daystar stammered. Shiara began laughing.   
She laughed so hard tears of fire were coursing down her pale cheek. "My friend, my what ever powers there are help you when you become King. You'll be the exact opposite of your Father," she finally managed to gasp. "Why do you say that?" Daystar asked, wondering what he said or did that was so funny. "You are polite and you worry about everything!" She replied grinning. "He- Well, I guess it is true," Daystar said beginning to laugh himself.   
Cimorene suddenly appeared. "You two are completely impossible. I'm glad you made it safely, dear. And I suppose Kazul gave you the grand tour? Don't worry, if you need anything feel free to ask me. I was in that line of buisness for quite sometime before Mendanbar met me," She said with a wink, pointedly looking at Daystar. Both Daystar and Shiara started blushing furiously and stammering excuses. "Yes dears, I know," and with that Cimorene left with a slight smile on her face.   
Daystar immediatly started apologizing. "Daystar, when has your mother ever NOT said what she wanted to. If either your or the King could control that I, personally, would be shocked," Shiara said. "As would I!" Kazul commented from the other room. "I've gotta go. I need to begin my job." Shiara said. "Good luck! Speak to you soon!" He said with a smile. She smiled back and they both ended the call.   
Shiara quickly stood up and hurried into where Kazul was waiting with a smug smile on her face. It was rather disconcerting, no matter how much she knew she should be used to it, to see all teeth gleaming pearly silver like daggers. Inwardly she shuddered.   
"What are my tasks?"Shiara asked with a smile. "I need the library categorized, the treasure rooms sorted, I'll take my dinner at 6, breakfast sometime between 7 and 8, and lunch at noon." Kazul said, listing them off like she'd done so before. Then Shiara realized she most likely had explained it to Cimorene and other dragons. "I start now?" Shiara asked. "Yes," was the simple, yet adequate reply.   
Then Kazul headed off towards her chambers to take care of her buisness whatever it might be. Shiara walked into the kitchen. "Right, dinner!" She said in a buisness like voice. She quickly shuffled through recipes until she found what she wanted. Not to hard, not to simple, it looked good. She set about making it, following ingredients. While it baked she dug out an old, tattered chocolate mousse recipe. Smiling to herself she began to whip the cream while getting the chocolate ready. She vaguely remembered one of Cimorene's tales about making chocolate mousse.   
5 minutes before 6 the dinner was ready. Shiara smiled with satisfaction, looking at the meal while quickly washing dishes. This job was not to be nearly so bad. She'd made anough for herself too, even the chocolate mousse. She picked up both plates and headed towards the room Kazul had indicated they would be dining in. She set both places, laying down a tablecloth that she'd found in a drawer while searching for utensils.   
About 3 minutes later the King of Dragons came in looking slightly grim. She saw the candles and tablecloth and smiled. Shiara pulled out Kazul's chair as she sat down.   
She pushed it under then sat down herself with a smile.   
"I see you've been busy," Kazul said with a nod of approval. "Yup, I mean yes." Shiarra said with a smile. "What'd you do today?"Shiara asked, wondering about the affairs of a dragon kingdom. "Not much, solved a few minor problems." Kazul said with a shrug. "Like what?" Shiarra asked. Kazul smiled and said,"The usual, he said, she said and disputes over caves and items. I'm only stuck on one!" She said with a sigh. "Which is?" Shiarra querried. "Both dragons were walking together when they stumbled upon a rare, magical ring. Both claim it is theirs."   
Shiarra thought a moment. "Well, who ever wants it the most can pay the other a sum you agree is reasonable, like an auction." Shiarra suggested. "That just might work!"Kazul said, her eyes brightenining. "Thank you Shiarra. That saves me a lot of trouble. We adjourned for supper." Kazul explained. Shiarra just smiled.  
After they were finished their dinner, pleasantly chatting throughout it, Shiarra cleared away the dishes and brought in a bucket and bowl filled to the top with chocolate mousse.   
Kazul licked her lips and dug in heartily. "It's been 20 or so years since I've had chocolate mousse," She said in utter delight. Shiara smiled proudly. "Tommorow I'll begin your first lesson in magic. "Really?" Shiara asked incredulously. Kazul chuckled,"Really!" As it turned out Shiara was reminding Kazul of one of her grandkids. "Clean up then hit the sack whenever you want to," Kazul said, getting up to go resolve the situation.   
Shiara quickly cleared up the dishes and went back to organizing the library until she couldn't keep her eyes open. She managed to make it back to her cave to collapse onto her bed, snuggling under the covers with NightWitch at her feet.   
This routine went on. Every day she'd wake up, take a bath, make breakfast, magic lesson, make lunch, fix up library, talk to Daystar or Cimorene, and finish the day with dinner and more library categorizing.  
Several months later in the afternoon Shiara sat down to call. She was smiling, her magic lesson having gone well and considerable progress on the library having been made. The gargoyle popped up and they exchanged their usual insults.   
After awhile Daystar was called for. Daystar and a beautiful blonde appeared. The blonde had her hair piled on top of her head and curled. Her baby blue eyes were under curling eyelashes and delicate eyebrows. Shiara was taken aback. "Hey Daystar," She said with a questioning look. "Shiara, this is Etaliana." He said, looking down at her in a way Shiara was startled by. Shiara simply narrowed her eyes and gave a soft growl. Etaliana looked surprised and looked a Daystar. "Shiara's just kidding, aren't you Shiara?" Daystar said with a nervous laugh. "I'm not. Please get Cimorene," She said.   
Daystar disappeared, leaving Etaliana at the screen. "Daystar's told me soo much about you, Shiara! I do hope you'll come down to the palace soon," the princess said with a smile. "Not a chance in hell,"Shiara said. Etaliana didn't know what to say to this.   
She was saved however because Daystar and Cimorene appeared. Cimorene looked at Shiara a moment then sent Etaliana and Daystar on their way. "Who is that?" Shiara demanded. "A visiting princess.Mendanbar is suddenly feeling his age and hoping to have a marriage between Daystar and a princess soon,"Cimorene said with distaste. Shiara just looked at her. "So, you and he are forcing Daystar into a marriage with that empty headed little thing?"She asked, incredulous. Cimorene shifted uncomfortably. "Well, actually, I never thought about it that way,"Cimorene said. "Well, to late know." She said with a shrug. "Why?" Shiarra asked. "Well, Mendanbar already signed the contract,"She said shifting,"Would you like to come to the wedding?" "Can Kazul and I come any time?" Shiarra asked. "We'd love to have you," Cimorene said and with a farewell the mirrors were switched off.  
At dinner time Shiarra broached the subject. "Tommorow would be fine. Why so quickly though?" Kazul asked. "Funny feeling,"Shiarra said, nervously. Kazul shrugged and began making plans for leaving dragons in charge.  
The next day they were quickly on their way. Shiarra riding on the back with her small suitcase and NightWitch. The kitten was thriving, loving the spacious caves. They passed the green and Shiarra loved the view.   
In what seemed to short a time they'd arrived at the palace. Cimorene was there to greet them with Daystar and Etaliana, Daystar apparently meeting his fate with a grin. Shiarra hopped off, throwing her hair over her shoulders and put on a fake smile. Daystar sent her a desperate look, soon replaced with a fake grin. Shiara grinned, realizing the game Daystar was playing. She followed them into the castle, Daystar hanging back to say a few select words.   
"Don't tell me you're actually going along with this!" Shiara hissed. "No choice," Daystar whispered. "Father's already signed the contract. I couldn't say anything about it!" Shiara shook her head,"There are sometimes when you don't have to be polite!" Shiara whispered. "Wanna bet?" Daystar asked.   
"Daystar,"Etaliana said plaintivly. "Coming Tali!" He said with a false grin, leaving Shiara with a look of desperation and a pat on the shoulder. She shifted a bit, something suddenly feeling odd underneath her collar.   
When reaching her room she plopped down her stuff and Nightwitch then proceeded to see what was making it so odd. She found a role of parchment, held by a tiny piece of something sticky.  
Unfurling the sheet she read it:  


  
  
Shiara,  
Meet me at midnight at the study doors.   
I'll explain everything  
Daystar  


  
  
She nodded and quickly threw put the piece of paper on the fireplace. With a quick close of eyes and concentration a small ball of fire clew from her extended finger tips into the fireplace, making it crackle to life. Maids must have forgotten to light it.   
Right then someone entered. "Excuse me Princess Shiara? I'm here to light the fi-" The maid stopped short, realizing the fire was crackling merrily. Shiara smiled placidly and said,"My apologies. We firewitches are quite capable of setting fire to things." The maid curtsied and stumbled out.   
The meal was a lively one, conversation flying. Shiara escaped as soon as possible to change into her night gown. Dresses were not her thing. She drew her cotton night robe over her head and settled down to wait till the clock tolled midnight.  



End file.
